Dushido Mugen Wiki
thumb|right|300px|Ace by Sasuke299 Dushido-Mugen Welcome to "Dushido Mugen" Wikipedia. Dushido Site: Our site Currently Works Mostly as a Blog in the main page we Currently have Naruto, One Piece, Bleach manga Chapters and Anime Episodes The Forum is Mostly Used as an Anime Forum with Mugen COCCADOODLEDOO!!! History of Mugen : The engine was originally released in July 17, 2001. Beta versions of it were made to work on DOS, Linux and Windows platforms, distributed through their website. The engine allows users to insert created characters, background stages, and other game objects through interpreted text files, graphics, and sound compilations to create a functioning fighting game similar to commercial games. While the engine is set up primarily for fighting game development, several other game types have been developed using it, including shooter and platform style games. Officially, Elecbyte claims to have forgotten what the acronym M.U.G.E.N stood for, but the readme documentation states that its meaning referred to the days when the engine was meant to emulate shooting games as opposed to fighting games.1 The engine allows anyone to create characters, background stages and other game objects through interpreted text files, graphics, and sound compilations. It supports various types of audio formats such as MP3 and MIDI initially, although it can be configured to play various audio formats via Winamp plug in's, such as ADX and OGG, as background music during gameplay or at other points such as an introduction or the select screen. The engine allows for most of the same type of functionality found in most any commercial 2D fighting games, up to and including close recreation of those games' characters and gameplay. Site's Project NvP: Ninja Vs Pirates Game Original Idea From Dedo NvP team Coders : Dushido Pinwheel, Sasuke299, chrisboy12 thumb|300px|rightScreenpack maker : Alambrito Stage maker : Lentii Spriters : Dedo, Ice , ThunderfistZack , Madara ExeConverter : Mohamedj12 Gfx : Redflash , Dedo Preview's There is No Certain Time In NvP's Preview's We post them Whenever we feel like but it will make your Job a lot easier if You take a look at Our Official Youtube Account NVP Youtube Account NvP Advice's Pinwheel's Custom Transformation Method First, change all of the animations in your common1 to fit your variable, such as run, walk, damage, etc. You can just take this from another and set your variable to the common1. Anyways, copy and paste all of your states in your normal CNS and change the stateno's to 10000+ of what your old ones were. Then, change your values you want to change and change all of the animations to 10000+ of what the old one was. ''' Then, go to your commands and copy and paste all of those. Now, go back to ALL of your old ones, and change it to not equal your old variable. For instance, my variable would be var(0) = 90. To make it NOT be that variable, I would put var(0) != 90. So for each old state, I would change it so they said Triggerall = var(0) = 90. Now, going to my new ones, change all of your values to 10000+ and put this at the beginning of each new command you've made that does equal your variable: Triggerall = var(0) != 90. And, from my theory, all of your commands will be the same, but values and animations will all be different, according to transformations. Also, I originally swapped the two var(0)! = 90 and var(0) = 90 and it switched it so my kyuubi punch was used in normal Naruto's form. ''''Also,'this method allows infinite transformations, so it's VERY flexible. Enjoy Your Transformation ''' thumb|right|300px|Luffy Coded by Pinwheel '''Nomination Tournaments : We soon Start Nomination Tournament's Such us random anime's vs other etc for example Luffy vs Naruto. you can Nominate only 1 character and not the same character in a different version for Example Instead of Saying gear 2 Luffy just say Luffy Fights : You nominate the Character y think will Win by Giving Facts Contest's : We Currently Make Contest's soon such as Sprite Gfx and Coding Chat Box : We also got Chat box as well for faster communication between members Rules of the Chat box : No Spamming,No Porn,No advertising Video Of the Week : Every Week we add a pretty interesting Video You have to Check it out 'Site is Design in 27/4/2009 ' Sites Team: Site Owner: Dushido (coder), Dedo (spriter), Ice (spriter), Raven (coder), Shiro shishi ( sites Designer), Elecbyte Return's It seems that Well Known Creator of Mugen Elecbyte Made his Return Saying that he wants to Update Mugen into the Next Possible Level "Thanks everyone for the warm welcome back! We're really excited to get back into the swing of things. As many of you have found out, RC1 has a fair number of bugs in it. We'd like to thank everyone for actively reporting those in our forums. Our goal for RC2 was to address some of the more serious ones that affect character logic, hopefully before too many of you have had to implement workarounds. For a comprehensive list of fixes, read the Engine Change's There are still a lot of unresolved issues left, and we beg for your patience if we didn't get to the ones you wanted yet. Rest assured that we file and prioritize every report, so we'll be whacking a few more off next time in RC3." For More info Check his Site http://elecbyte.com/ Engine Change's *BG: Fixed bug where tiled parallax BGs did not draw. *BG: Fixed scaled trans sub BGs. *CNS: Fixed trigger redirection coordspace bug. *CNS: Fixed screenpos x trigger. *CNS: Fixed helper not inheriting palno from parent. *CNS: Corrected bug in ** operator for integer arguments with exponent >= 0. *CNS: Integer exponentiation, Floor(), and Ceil() now generate a warning and clamp to INT_MAX or INT_MIN (2^31-1 or -2^31) when the integer range is exceeded. *FNT: Fixed font newline bug for True Type fonts with text wrapping. *Motifs: Fixed invalid font in combo counter crash. *mugen.cfg: Added DirectX option to RenderMode. Setting this mode may help some people with startup issues. *SND: Fixed snd loading failure using wavs with certain headers. *Stages: Fixed random stage load error during continue. *Added hardcoded pal change for SFFv1 sprites. This addresses the palette problem for old characters that override state 5900. *Fixed UTF-8 BOM detection bug that caused the first group not to be read in some def files. *Fixed AI.RandomColor = 0 crash. *Resolved SDL crash on non-SSE2 processors. this with some news about your topic.anish Replace this with the name of your topic Write an introduction to your topic here, to explain to your readers what your topic is all about! Category:Browse